You Aren't Sorry
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it." DxC, implied BxG. -Oneshot-


It was a little bit after Total Drama World Tour. The fourth season was cancelled due to everyone's lawsuits (mostly Courtney's) against the Total Drama franchise. Everyone had gone home, with their heads held high for being old news in the subject of celebrity gossip.

Courtney went away all smiles, hoping she could fool everyone with her cool façade after her devastating break up with bad boy Duncan for cheating on her. Many people, even those who were Duncan's friends, were on her side. Almost everyone started to shun Duncan and Gwen. They were upset that Duncan didn't at least break up with Courtney before hooking up with Gwen. Even the fan base and many magazines and tabloids took Courtney's side!

But that was old news. Courtney could care less that Duncan chose Gwen over her. Their relationship was just a mindless fling that they just took a chance with. Sure they had their fun, but honestly…relationships like Duncan's and Courtney's wouldn't have lasted long anyways.

As everyone was leaving, people shared hugs and tears as they parted their separate ways back into their old lives. Everyone was included in the sharing of affection, except for Duncan and Gwen, who were hanging around in the back.

Courtney boarded onto the boat, and it led her away from all the memories that haunted her highlight of her sixteen and seventeen year old life.

_A few years later…_

Courtney was nineteen now, living with her roommate, and her teammate from TDI, Bridgette. They eventually found each other at the same college and decided to room with each other. Geoff came over a lot to see his girlfriend, but Courtney felt like she was intruding and felt like a third wheel. But the happy couple always included her wherever they went. They were best friends! How could one leave another behind?

But then there was a night that Bridgette and Geoff went out to celebrate their anniversary. Courtney was left alone in the apartment, leaving her and her thoughts. Turning on the TV, she discovered the episode where she and Duncan had shared their first kiss. Courtney quickly changed the channel, which turned out to be a gossip channel. It was a press conference with Duncan and Gwen.

"Tell us, Duncan, what happened between you and Gwen?"

"We grew apart, but we're still good friends."

"And what's your say in this Gwen? What do you think went wrong in your relationship?"

"Um…as Duncan just said, nothing really went wrong, we just thought we weren't as compatible as we thought we were…"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of resurfacing feelings for your past ex? Trent?"

"No! It wasn't like that at all! It was just…nothing." After that, the show turned back to the anchor woman who said, "And that was the press conference that occurred last week explaining what happened between Duncan and Gwen. I'm Nikki Jones on Celebrity Manhunt, the source for all gossip that goes on through all the celebrities!"

So…Duncan and Gwen were finished. Courtney laughed bitterly, already knowing that it _was_ because of Trent. He and Courtney had become good friends over the course of the years, and he told her personally that he and Gwen were secretly going out again. She kept it a secret of course, but it didn't really matter anymore.

Sighing, Courtney turned off the TV and heard her phone ring. It was just Bridgette, telling her that she would be spending a couple days at Geoff's place. She hung up, and went to bed, thinking about how she and Duncan's relationship also went down the drain.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she felt more refreshed than ever. She thought maybe because it was the first nice long sleep in a long time, or it was because that she found out that Duncan and Gwen broke up. But all the merry, Courtney got dressed, brushed her teeth, and was out the door…or so she thought she was.

When she stepped outside, she bumped into something.

Or to be more specific, _someone_. When she looked up, she saw someone that she never expected to see…Duncan.

"Uh…hey, Courtney," he greeted awkwardly. She just stared in response before she finally said something back.

"What's up?" she replied nonchalantly, "Wanna come in or something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, that'd be great."

"So, come over for a reason?" Courtney asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah…I wanted to come over and…y'know…talk."

"About…?"

"Look, I'm sure you heard about me and Gwen. And I bet that you know that we broke up because of Trent. It just reminded me about us."

"Duncan…just…just get to the point," she prodded.

"Look, I just wanted to say…I know how you feel now, because this is just what happened between you and me. And to be honest…I feel pretty shitty," Duncan admitted.

Courtney let out a humorless laugh and said, "You see now, that's the feeling of betrayal."

Duncan sighed. "Yeah, I know, and I just wanted to come over and say I'm sorry."

A slight pause came over, and Courtney didn't bother to break the ice.

"I'm sorry about how I acted, and the way we ended…and-"

"Duncan, I'm pretty sure we went through this already. I told you, I was disappointed. You should have at least broken up with me _before_ hooking up with Gwen. And then I had to hear it from Tyler of all people! So yeah, I know what you're feeling right now, and I have a pretty good idea of what you're gonna say," Courtney said, hoping to get the message through him.

There was another moment of silence. Duncan sighed again.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry I did it…cheated on you I mean. I shouldn't have done it."

It was then Courtney's turn to sigh.

"No Duncan...you're not sorry."

"Wha-"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it."

* * *

A/N Not my usual type of story. But I was reading through this page about DunCourt for my next chapter of MBF, and I just ended up reading the rest of it.

Needless to say, but I'm disappointed too Duncan. Go to hell and go suck some balls.

Reviews are love.

Love lovezz,

Kick


End file.
